


Can I Call You by His Name?

by HollowLand



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowLand/pseuds/HollowLand
Summary: Shambles (Green) aches for Damien, who won't give him the time of day. The Infinite (Yellow) tries to cheer him up, and things get weird.
Relationships: Green | Brian & Yellow | Oz, Green | Brian/Damien LaVey
Kudos: 28





	Can I Call You by His Name?

Shambles bid Juan the Small Latino Magical Cat farewell and remained on the bench beneath the party tree. It was an unusually quiet moment there. The party, he reckoned, must be elsewhere today. It was fine. He didn’t feel like partying and his attentions were turned elsewhere. Specifically, to the sight of Damien heading back and forth between a van and the school building, dragging metal barrels of some substance. A basilisk ran around him excitedly, only stopping now and again to chase an unsuspecting student around the back lawn. Damien stopped to wipe the sweat off his brow and spotted Shambles. He glared.

Shambles sighed and looked away. It had been a week since he had asked Damien out to prom. He had been hesitant and worried. The invitation came out almost plaintive. Damien did not take to it well. He mocked shambles for his lack of spine and how boring he was. He said Shambles would only beat one or two people to a pulp during prom, and Damien needed a monster who wouldn’t blink at real carnage. Ever since then, Shambles could not look him in the eye. Which made Damien angrier, it seemed.

With an unnatural organic slither, The Infinite insinuated themselves to Shambles’ side. Their body took two seconds to fully settle in a humanoid form. Two blobs of living shadow detached from their shoulder and settled on the back of the bench. They immediately started an incomprehensible argument in quiet squeaks. 

“Still pining, huh?” The Infinite’s voice was like silk sliding over polished brass.

Shambles grunted and slumped. 

“Why him, anyway?” The Infinite turned to look at Damien. The demon prince was chasing the basilisk, who had stolen a torch and was running away with it. “He’s an asshole, and you’re not.”

“Just look at him.” Shambles said. “He has energy. If he touched me, it’d be like a glorious fire.”

The Infinite raised an eyebrow, ostentatiously raising it higher than most faces could pull off. “He looks like a spoiled brat who’d sooner burn down the cafeteria again than see just how wonderful you are. Just forget him.” They patted Shambles’ knee. Shambles leaned against them and rested his head on their shoulder. It was like sinking into a down pillow. The living darkness reshaped itself to conform to Shambles’ head.

The Infinite stroked his hair. When they spoke again, their voice took on a gruff, stone-gargling baritone. “Look at me, I’m Damien, I like knives, I have the emotional attention span of a turnip.”

Shambles’ smiled. The Infinite’s impressions were always spot on. Another benefit of being able to shape vocal cords any way they wished. Shambles tried to match the voice, but his attempt could hardly compare. “But I’m Damien, I have a body made for fucking and hands that’ll make you shudder.”

The infinite shrugged. Their voice returned to their usual susurrus. “Bodies are overrated. I could have that body in about a minute from now, if I wanted to. Wouldn’t be the same.”

Both remained silent after that. Something had sparked in Shambles’ imagination. It was true. The Infinite could take on any form, if they wanted to. Sure, whatever form they took on was made of liquid tenebrae, impossibly dark. The texture could be the same. They could stiffen, soften, create bumps. Shambles knew his friend had developed their skills, easily simulating muscles and facial expressions, adding or removing appendages depending on who they were emulating. Their full body impression of Zoe, many-toothed tentacles and all, was exceptional. 

Eventually, Shambles spoke, hesitant. “You… could, right?”

“Huh?” The Infinite replied. Despite what they had said, they had nonetheless become distracted by Damien’s antics. Scott had caught the cockatrice and the massive werewolf was now hugging it close to his chest, protective, as Damien was yelling at it.

“I mean, you could turn yourself into Damien, right?” Shambles asked again.

The Infinite looked at their friend. Shambles couldn’t see their confusion, but could feel it. Hang around The Infinite enough, and you learnt to trust an intuitive sense for their feeling. Their facial expressions, if they weren’t actively maintaining them, could tell you little. “I could shape my body into Damien’s, Shambles. Not turn myself into him.”

Shambles’ voice had become quieter. “Would you? If I asked you.” 

The Infinite took a while to respond. “You mean, for you to…”

“Yeah.” Shambles, still resting against his friend’s shoulder, looked up at them. He was not entirely sure where he was going with this, either. The Infinite was a good pal. They had met the first week of Monster High, and were inseparable ever since. Shambles had had friends before but never a connection like he did with The Infinite. The darkness put a spark in his unbeating heart that he had not felt before. He had enjoyed the company of friends, but he had never truly loved a friend before then. 

“Shambles, dude.” The Infinite’s discomfort was palpable. “That’s not a good idea.”

“Probably not.” Shambles conceded. He sighed and pushed his head harder against The Infinite’s malleable shoulder. “It’s just that I can’t get him out of my head, Inf. He’s all I think about. I haven’t slept in days.”

If The Infinite had lips had that moment, they would have smiled, Shambles could feel it. “You don’t sleep anyway, dude.”

“Yeah. But now I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

The cockatrice had jumped out of Scott’s arms, pecked him on the forehead, and was now chasing Damien and Scott with blood-curdling squawks. The two friends watched them run and vanish behind the main building. After a minute, they could hear a crash. The Infinite laughed but Shambles couldn’t muster up a chuckle. 

“Alright,” said the Infinite. “Here. But only for one time, only so you can get that fuckboy out of your head.” Even as they spoke, they had begun modulating their voice again.

Shambles lifted his head to look at them. Already, the rough draft of Damien’s face had taken shape of their face and detail was building. Horns had sprouted and when Shambles touched them, they were hard as bone. In thirty seconds, he was staring at the abyssal reflection of Damien. The Infinite has even managed to replicate Damien’s dismissive smirk, the one that made Shambles feel wish that Damien would push him up against a wall.

The Infinite’s features settled. “Well?” They asked in Damien’s voice.

“Amazing. But you always are.” Shambles closed his eyes and stroked his friend’s cheek, tracing the now sharp cheekbone. He moved his fingers to the nose and slipped down to their lips. With eyes closed they felt just like he imagined Damien would, hard and fiery. The aura of emotion from the Infinite was distinctly unlike Damien. His friend radiated discomfort and confusion modulated by desire. Not at all the combination of innate anger and destructive lust Shambles had imagined. He tried to cast the feeling away. 

“Come here, you fucking twerp,” The Infinite said. They grabbed Shambles by the hair and kissed him. It was an aggressive kiss, just like Shambles had always thought it would be. Channeling Damien, his friend didn’t even leave him time to react, attacking him with cracked lips and a surprisingly long tongue. They bit into Shambles lower lip. Their teeth were so sharp enough they penetrated the skin. They would have drawn blood, had Shambles had any. The bite set Shambles’ skin on fire.

Shambles had no idea how long it had been before The Infinite broke away from him and roughly pushed him to the side. “So?” They asked. Their features were already slipping back into their usual soft ambiguity.

“Damien, I…” Shambles couldn’t find his words. It felt real but even with his dulled sense of taste, he could feel the lingering shadows of The Infinite on his tongue. A wisp of his friend that was not, could not, be Damien and would soon fade away. He wanted more of Damien, more of what he just had, more of something else he couldn’t name. “Thanks, Inf.” He said. He squeezed his friend’s fingerless hand and rose. He walked away quickly, before The Infinite could say anything to him. He needed to think.

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet I bashed out quickly following a particularly delightful Monster Prom session. Thanks fellow players!


End file.
